Stopover
Young Justice #0: "Stopover" is the pilot issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series. Solicitation Based on the upcoming hit animated show from Warner Bros. debuting on Cartoon Network! Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash and Aqualad star in this explosive issue kick starting an all-new ongoing series! They're four young superheroes learning how to be a team ... and maybe doing a bit of growing up along the way – but only just a little bit! Synopsis After the battle at Cadmus on July 4, the young heroes demand to be allowed to continue working together as a team. Batman requests three days in order to make up his mind. Since Superboy has nowhere else to go, Kid Flash brings him back to his house in Central City and introduces him to his parents. On their way to Atlantis, Aqualad apologizes to Aquaman for his behavior after dismantling Cadmus. Aquaman demands no apology, instead praising his protégé for his wise words regarding a young team-up. Wally gives Superboy his bed while he sleeps on the floor in a bag. Wally wakes up to find the bed empty. During the night, Superboy decided to sleep upright in the closet, which reminded him of his Cadmus pod. Wally and Superboy loaf about in front of the TV. Wally and Superboy are still watching TV. Fed up with her son, Mary West shuts down the TV. She gives Wally a credit card that came in the mail for him and kicks them out of the house. The note from Batman says it is "for expenses", so they decide to buy Superboy some clothes (since he has been wearing his damaged solar suit for three days). Tommy and Tuppence Terror are at the Central City Mall at the same time as Wally and Superboy—the former two check out Gemini Gems, the latter two Forever Sixteen Suburban Outfitters. Angry and impatient, Dick Grayson waits for Batman to come up with the solution he promised. Two-and-a-half of the three days gone, and Batman spent most of it alone in the Batcave. Alfred reassures him that Batman will keep his word. Tommy and Tuppence Terror decide to rob Gemini Gems for a $2,000 necklace. They smash the casings and throw a security guard out of the window. At Forever Sixteen, Superboy picks out a whole rack of identical black T-shirts with a red Superman logo when they hear the ruckus nearby. Disguising themselves with bandana face masks, Superboy and Kid Flash try to stop them. They appear to be evenly matched until the fight moves outside, and the Terror Twins are scared away by the sudden arrival of Flash and Superman. Superman chases after them, but Flash tells the two young heroes to go home and get some sleep, because Batman has made his decision. Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy are brought to Mount Justice. Batman says that he will allow the young heroes to continue fighting the "good fight", as long as it is on League terms. Red Tornado will be their supervisor, Black Canary will be in charge of training, and Batman will deploy them on covert missions. The Justice League will handle obvious threats, but the five young heroes will operate on the sly. Robin is surprised at the number, and wonders who the fifth member will be. Title A stopover is an interruption in a journey; it shows how the three days only hinted at in "Fireworks" passed for the Team. Characters |- | colspan="2" | Alfred Pennyworth | |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad |- | colspan="3" | Aquaman |- | colspan="3" | Batman |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="2" | Mary West | |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="2" | Rudolph West | |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="2" | Tommy and Tuppence Terror | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- |- | colspan="3" | Black Canary |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="3" | Hawkman |- | colspan="2" | Martha Wayne | |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="2" | Richard Dragon | |- | colspan="3" | Superman |- | colspan="2" | Thomas Wayne | |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- Contniuity * Two scenes from the end of "Fireworks", the second episode of the TV series, are recreated in the comic: the scene shortly after the battle at Cadmus, in which the young heroes request to be allowed to continue putting their talents to good use; and the start of the final scene at Mount Justice, in which Batman tells them they will be formed into a team, but before the introduction of Miss Martian. The remainder of the comic takes place between these two scenes. Trivia * [[16|'Number 16']]: ** Every timestamps in the issue shows 16 seconds. ** Kid Flash and Superboy visit a clothing store called [[Forever Sixteen|Forever Sixteen]]. * All timestamps in this issue include the date, hours, minutes and seconds (timestamps on the TV series exclude the seconds). * Kid Flash's bedroom contains numerous comics, toys and other memorabilia, including: ** A poster featuring He-Man and Skeletor from Masters of the Universe. ** An action figure of He-Man. ** Action figures of Electro and Morph, two Marvel Comics characters. ** A model dinosaur. ** A toy Bat-Mite, a character from mainstream DC Comics. ** A signed poster of Richard Dragon, a martial artist in the DC universe. ** A model airplane * Batman's message to Wally West bears his logo. The logo is the same as the one from the recent Batman film series by Christopher Nolan. This logo is different from the main one used by Batman in Young Justice. * Artemis and Miss Martian appear on the cover, but neither of them appear in the issue itself. Artemis doesn't even appear on the show itself for almost another month. Goofs * Wonder Woman's bracelets cover her entire lower arm instead of just her wrists. * Rudy West's eyes are green rather than brown. * Aqualad's eyes are green instead of silver. Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Featured articles